Envy Breeds Hate
by SevenDances
Summary: Someone is messing with the timeline of Earthland. Wendy and Romeo are the first to experience this. Mages from all over Fiore are getting thrown to the past. Mavis has come to watch over the guild and, fairies start showing up at Fairy Tail and are taking care of it's lost members. Someone is trying to overthrow the world, but it's not Zeref.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Punishment?

**Hey this if XxFrozenFairyxX. This is my first fan fiction and I'm new to the sight. My first story is a RoWen. I just think they're adorable. I'm sorry if Romeo is a bit OOC in here, I haven't quite got on his character yet.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima. I'm not him. If I was I'd be a genius and I'm not. Onwards with the Story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"ROMEO!" Master Makarov yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Romeo called out running away from Makarov.

"'Sorry' doesn't do it! Hargeon's Mayor sent me the bill for the repairs! 600,000 jewels!" cried Makarov.

Makarov closed his eyes and pulled what's left of his hair. Taking his chance Romeo dashed off to a far corner of the guild. He ducked behind the barrel supporting the wooden table.

During the seven years the Tenrou Team was missing, Fairy Tail had a period of decline. Members left, they lost their newly built guild hall to Twilight Ogre, missions decreased, and their hope for the Tenrou Team's return diminished.

But when they appeared during one of Twilight Ogre's collections of 'payments', Fairy Tail's hope of becoming the best guild in Fiore returned. Then the nightmares came. Natsu started to teach Romeo. Huge mistake.

The number of missions increased by an incredible pace, but the damages that was caused doubled. Fairy Tail was constantly sending money to the cities for repairs so they were always broke.

"Romeo!" Makarov fumed "Six houses, the port, and eight stores! How the heck does someone do that much damage on a retrieval mission. For Mavis's Sake _Retrieval _!"

Makarov started to grow in size.

"Master, the guild." the silver-haired beauty scolded.

"Ah, my apologies, Mira" Makarov said "Romeo, I will deal with you later. I'll be in my office."

Romeo waited until the footsteps were gone and let out the breath he was holding. "Freedom!" he shouted and dashed towards the door.

"I don't think so." came a gruff voice from the stairs.

Romeo stopped in his tracks and turned his head to the bar.

"Master!" he gasped

Master Makarov's gigantic hand shot at Romeo. Romeo ran off, Gildarts and Wendy walked in with Carla floating around their heads, and Makarov grabbed them. Wendy gasped, Gildarts laughed, Carla's tail was grabbed.

"Romeo!" Makarov yelled.

"Don't worry, Wendy. Used to happen all the time with Natsu." Gildarts assured the Sky Maiden.

Makarov once again plopped off his seat and started to chase Romeo. Romeo kept spilling 'I'm sorry' s and Makarov gave 'Get back here' s. Tables were flipped over and the remaining guild members huddled together to escape The Path Of Terror by the Master. Once Romeo passed by Gildarts, he picked Romeo up and handed him to Makarov.

"Thank you, Gildarts." deadpanned Makarov

"No problem, but where do you keep all that energy?" Asked Gildarts

"Natsu." came his reply

"Well, chasing him around the guild is quite a work out," Gildarts thought out loud." he would run for hours and hours on end."

"I didn't want to die so young!" Natsu spat.

"Well you come back from missions half dead, Flame Breath!" Gray explained.

"What'd you say, Underpants Prince?!" Natsu retorted (They were lucky Erza was off on a Mission with Lucy.).

_**~Romeo, Master, Gildarts, Wendy And Carla~**_

"Let's see a good punishment. Ooohh! Wendy, you're the only person in this guild that hasn't destroyed anything so, Romeo, you will not be able to go on a mission without Wendy and Carla for a month. If you do take a solo mission you will not be able to take missions for the remainder of the year. Wendy, Carla do you comply?" Makarov stated.

"Sure!" Wendy replied enthusiastically.

"Whatever." spat Carla

"Romeo?" Makarov Said

"Fine!" Romeo sighed.

And so the adventure of Wendy and Romeo begins!

* * *

**Finished! Chapter one of 'Good Or Bad?' is complete. So did you guys like it? Please leave your thoughts in the review. Thank you for reading! Until next time!**

**~XxFrozenFairyxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey It's XxFrozenFairyxX again. Did you like the first chapter? If you did, I'm back with another chapter. Yay! You guys probably don't want to listen to me talk. Story Time! **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail Is Hiro Mashima's not mine. Oh how I dream though.**

* * *

_**~Wendy~**_

"Carla, stay here. I'll be back soon." Wendy said

"No, Wendy. I'm going with you" Carla refused.

"Please? I'll be back. I need to get something." Wendy lied

"Fine, do what you will. If you get hurt, don't say I didn't warn you." Carla sighed.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Wendy.

Wendy gave Carla a quick hug and went out the guild doors. It's been two days since Makarov gave the punishment. Romeo's been sulking in a corner of the guild ever since. She stopped in the middle of the doorway and looked at Romeo.

"I hope he's okay." she muttered to herself.

Lucky Wendy. The Iron Dragon Slayer was leaning against the building, and heard everything. She faced forward and walked off. Her face full of worry.

_**~Romeo~**_

Romeo's been sulking at a table near the bar, ignoring anything and everything. He even ignored Natsu. He didn't get why he couldn't go on solo missions. Then he saw Gajeel approach him.

"Oh great just what I need. People." he whispered to himself.

"Just what I need. An annoying little brat with an attitude." retorted Gajeel.

"What do you want Gajeel?" Romeo asked without picking his head up from the table.

"Shorty's worried 'bout ya." he simply stated.

"Who's 'Shorty'?" Romeo asked

"Long blue hair, Sky Magic, tin-" Gajeel tried to explain.

"Wendy. Her name's Wendy not 'Shorty'." Romeo blurted out.

"Go find her she's headed for some Grove to the east. It's an Order. That place is known for it's beasts." said Gajeel

"How is it that you know so much about this 'Grove' and not the name?" Romeo asked while getting up.

"Never paid attention. Now go!" Gajeel ordered

Romeo nodded and walked to the door.

'_I hope you're okay, Wendy' _Romeo thought.

_**~Wendy~**_

Wendy walked through the grove stopping by a tree stump, near ruins made of stone. The wind gently blew, making the leaves sway rhythmically. Birds quietly chirped. She made her way over to a tree and pulled on a string. The pull rose a rock and lowered a bag from the tree.

Wendy grabbed the bag and sat back down on the tree stump. Inside the bag was a horn shaped whistle, a flute, an ocarina, and a lyre. She played a short sweet melody, and a pack of wolves came. A jet black one came and howled in front of Wendy and she smiled in reply.

"It's nice to see you to, Midnight." Wendy chuckled.

They all sat down around the tree stump, as if they were guarding her.

Wendy sniffed the air. An even greater smile adorned her face

"Romeo!" she gasped. "How did you find me?"

"Ah, Gajeel told me." Romeo said bluntly.

"Oh, are you ..okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"… Yeah, I'm fine" he replied

Wendy just nodded and turned around. They sat back to back on the tree stump. She reached in her back for the flute. She took in a breath of air and started playing.

It was a sweet yet mysterious, sad but happy, foreboding and welcoming, tune all at the same time. The wolves lay their head down and Romeo closed his eyes. Their hair flowing in the breeze.

After a while Romeo decided to play along and grabbed the lyre. Soon the ocarina was lifted into the air and started to play. One by one the wolves started to howl along. Many instruments filled the air. Birds started to dance. It was like they were in am unbreakable trance. The rustling leaves and wind played along. The Grove was alive.

'_Why can't I stop playing?' _they both thought

In front of the Stone Ruins stood two stone guards. Intricate black lines covered the statues. In their right hands held a wooden staff. In sync, they raised the staff and their eyes glowed a bright red. Once the staves were raised high enough, they were slammed done on the stone pedestal.

A bright light shone and the music stopped. One by one the birds fell to the ground, the wolves collapsed, the wind stopped blowing and leaves fell to the ground. Lastly, Romeo and Wendy fell off the tree stump and landed on the ground.

* * *

**So, how 'bout it? Cliffhanger! Yep! Was it good? I got this idea while listening to Sacred Grove from The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Until Next time!**

**~XxFrozenFairyx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Guess what? I'm back with another chapter.**

**To Helekiller2: I will try and make the chapters longer.**

**Romeo will be a bit OOC in here , so sorry 'bout that. Thanks for all the reviews, it made me so happy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Hiro Mashima. I am a girl in middle school. **

* * *

_**~Wendy and Romeo~**_

Romeo woke to something tickling his face. He felt different, but shrugged it off. Then he remembered Wendy was with him. He looked around and found her on the ground, looking so peaceful.

Instead of the grove they were in a meadow surrounded by a forest. The flowers framed her body and made her look like a goddess.

'_She's so beautiful. Gah! What am I thinking?!' _Romeo thought.

Romeo crouched down by Wendy and poked her cheek. Wendy's eyes slowly fluttered open and sat up in surprise. Their foreheads bumped and they yelped in pain.

"Ah, Romeo, I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Wendy.

"Don't worry about it." Romeo muttered.

"Romeo?" Wendy asked.

"What?" he replied

"Your clothes are different." she said.

"Your's are too." he chuckled.

Instead of their usual attire it was something completely foreign. Romeo wore tan pants tucked loosely in black leather boots. His always spiked up hair was down and messy. A black tunic covered his upper half. The sleeves reached his elbows and it had a hood lay limp down his back. Also a belt clasped around the middle of his stomach.

Wendy wore tan leggings and a black skirt, that was finger-tip length. Her leggings were tucked tightly in her black leather boots. She wore black long sleeved shirt that stuck to her upper body with a hood that lay limp against her back. Wendy's hair was pulled up in a high pony tail. Two strands of hair, along with her bangs, framed her face. The two strands had a piece of leather rope spiraling down it.

"Romeo, I don't like this. I look like an assassin." Wendy whined.

"Hey, don't think of it like that. Maybe we're like some kind of chosen heroes that were sent back in time to save the world!" Romeo said.

"Maybe we were!" beamed Wendy.

'_There's that smile again. What's wrong with me?!' _Romeo thought.

"Anyways, Let's find a town! I'm hungry!" suggested Romeo

"Yeah!" agreed Wendy.

They started to walk towards the east. The two fell in a comfortable silence. Wendy kept a few steps behind Romeo.

"Hey, Romeo? Can you use your magic?" Wendy bluntly asked.

Romeo tried but came up with nothing. He shook his head 'no'.

"It feels like all my magic is under lock and key." Wendy explained.

"Me too." Romeo said.

Once again they fell into a silence, thinking about what happened to their magic. Walking and walking. They walked for hours until Wendy tripped on a rock.. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact to come but all she felt were two strong arms around her waist. She opened her eyes and stared back into onyx ones. But they weren't the ones that belonged to_ him._ This man had dirty blonde hair not the dark purple she was used to. She didn't like it. She felt an evil to him. She felt unsafe. She felt scared.

"Romeo!" She screamed as loud as she could.

The scream made the man flinch and he dropped her. She took this as her chance and stumbled to her feet. Romeo came running from the trees and spotted a spooked Wendy.

"Wendy, are you okay?" Romeo asked with concern.

Wendy spotted Romeo and ran to him. Romeo put his arm around her shoulder and whispered calming words to her.

"Romeo, please get me away from here. I want to go home. I don't like it here. I miss everyone from Fairy Tail." cried Wendy.

"I do too. Here, get on." ordered Romeo.

Wendy hopped to his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Romeo stood up and secured Wendy on his back and walked away. He was completely oblivious to the body on the ground.

Romeo kept walking and eventually came to a town. Wendy fell asleep on his back awhile ago. At the gate he stopped and woke Wendy up.

"Wendy? I found a town. Let's look for a place to stay." He said gently.

Wendy looked up and nodded. He wasn't the same Romeo she knew when she first joined Fairy Tail. He was a whole head taller than her now. He was more brave. He was more buff. If he wanted to surpass Natsu he'd done it a long time ago. She felt different when she was around him.

Romeo smiled down at her. She was a year younger than him. When she first joined, he was glad to have someone near his age. They talked and all but when the Tenrou Team came back. He took one look at her smiling face and fell into a trance. He felt weird around her, so he avoided her. When Master gave his punishment, he was glad he could be around her, but mad because he couldn't talk to her.

Wendy latched herself onto his arm.

"I don't want to be alone." she said.

"And you won't be alone." Romeo replied.

Wendy smiled and walked through the gates of the town with_ Him _by her side.

* * *

**So? Did it go too fast? If so just let me know! Took me over 2 days to make it sound right. Mysterious Person! Please Review! Bye-Bye!**

**~XxFrozenFairyxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's me again. I won't be updating as much any more. School starts this week. Thanks for reading! **

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail Is Not Mine! I am not that Imaginative.**

* * *

_**~Wendy and Romeo~**_

Wendy and Romeo were milling around the streets of the unknown village. They were looking for a place to sleep and get some food. Some teenage girls were swooning as Romeo walked by. Some teenage boys were staring at Wendy. Neither seemed to like it. Then something popped into Wendy's head. She stopped walking and Romeo turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Romeo.

"Money! We don't have money!" exclaimed Wendy.

"Dang it! I knew I forgot something!" complained Romeo.

"Uh, um, what do we do now?" panicked Wendy.

"Uh? Ah! Wait here!" he ordered.

Romeo walked off to look for what he needed. He left Wendy by a tree and she leaned on it.

'_What is this I feel when I'm around Romeo? Sure he's not the same six year old I knew when I joined. He's much more now. He's tall, sweet, nice, and handsome.'_

Wendy was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a voice.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Wendy politely asked.

"What's a pretty little girl doin' out here all alone?" The man asked.

"Get one thing straight, Mister," Wendy said boldly. "I am seventeen. Therefore I am not little. And I'm no-"

"Hey, that's no way to talk to an elder, now is it? I am twenty. And I ask-" The Man tried to explain.

"I wasn't finished. I am _not_ alone. I'm just waiting for someone. I wish to think. _Alone._" she explained.

The man snorted and left offended. Wendy wasn't the same shy twelve year old anymore. She was still polite but after five years in Fairy Tail, she learned how to stick up for herself when needed. She learned to glare in an un-Wendy like way. She learned how to fight and became one heck of a Sky Dragonslayer.

Romeo came back with his arms full. He was carrying a hat, a piece of paper, and feather and ink.(It's a wonder he didn't spill the ink the way he was carrying it.)

"Hey, Wendy? You got your instruments, right?" Romeo questioned.

"Yeah, why?" she asked back.

"We're putting on a show! And before you say you can't. Listen to me. Just pretend that you're in that one grove with Midnight and the other wolves. You can do this. And if you don't we'll be on the streets tonight! Come on you're a wizard of Fairy Tail, we can do anything!" encouraged Romeo.

"Right! I'll play the flute!" said Wendy.

"Alright! Let's Play!" agreed Romeo.

Romeo put the hat on the ground in front of them and sat down on a barrel. Wendy sat on the other side of the barrel with her back against his. One foot was tucked under the other. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Soon a high pitched, soothing, calm note was released.

Romeo picked up the ocarina and played a soft, medium, suspense filled note. The two instruments played in harmony. The music was taught to Wendy by Erza and Lucy. Although they don't seem like it, Wendy thought of them as musical prodigies.

Romeo quit playing and turned his head to be by Wendy's ear.

"_Sing."_ Romeo whispered and continued playing.

He heard her sing before. She was great. Beyond great, she was amazing. By now a whole group of people were gathered in a circle around them. The hat was half full already. Wendy, eyes still closed, lowered her flute and began to sing. Her voice sweet and melodious. The song calm and mysterious. The crowd grew larger and the hat over flowed. When they finished their little show the people clapped, shouted, and whistled.

"I can't believe I actually did that!" Wendy exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I always knew you could." Romeo whispered softly.

The two thanked the crowd and they all scattered to do their own things.

_**~Unknown~**_

"Hey, Boss? Who are they?" a cloaked figure with a gruff voice asked.

"You'll find out later. Lilth, go find Raiys. Now. Caspian, trail them. Hero, Alexander, go make friends. Edward, check on things below." ordered 'Boss'

"Yes, Sir" They complied.

The six cloaked figures scattered off into the night.

"The brats want to mess with us again, do they?" 'Boss' muttered, amused.

_**~Romeo and Wendy~**_

Romeo walked a few paces ahead of Wendy. His hands held the hat. Wendy stashed some of the money up her sleeves, and walked with a smile on her face. They had collected 158,000 jewels with the performance. The two walked in an inn. The lady at the front desk smiled at them.

"Two rooms, please." Romeo said as they arrived at the front desk.

"I am terribly sorry, but we've only got one room left. With the war going on and Alya and Leander missing. Refugees are piling up." The lady explained.

"It's alright. We'll just take that one room and be out of your hair tomorrow morning." Wendy said.

The lady gave them the key to their room and they left. The room had a light blue wall and gray carpets. Wendy walked over to the couch and then to the bed with an arm full of pillows.

"There. You sleep on that side." Wendy said snuggling deeper into the bed sheets.

Romeo was about to say something, but the steady rise and fall of her chest said that she was asleep. He crawled in on the other side of the pillows and fell into his own dream world. Both forgetting of the events of the day. But one question remained. _How will they get home to Fairy Tail?_

_**~Fairy Tail~**_

'_That brat was supposed to bring her back.'_ Gajeel thought.

It was well past sundown and Romeo had left to get Wendy a little before noon. Half the guild had left. Only a few people remained. Some were at tables talking, others were roaming around Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Carla had left awhile ago to find Wendy and Romeo. Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Makarov, Gray, and Erza were all at the bar talking to Mira.

Gray and Erza went to look for them and found nothing, so they hoped a Dragon Slayer's nose could help find them. Cana tried her cards. Levy and Panther Lily tried to think of a plan. Each attempt ended in failure.

"Master, will they come back safely?" Mirajane questioned.

"Of course they will! They're Fairy Tail Mages!" Makarov said with a fake smile.

Every one was starting to get worried. Were they safe? Where are they? Filled their brains. Macao was crying and whining to Wakaba. Who in return was telling him to 'Man up! Your kid's practically a man now!' Makarov was putting up a façade of calmness while on the inside he was freaking out. Mira kept cleaning the same glass cup over and over.

The recent search group walked through the door and plopped down at the bar.

"Her scent stopped in some forest. And all we found was Romeo's scarf and Wendy's shoe." explained Natsu.

"They've disappeared." added Lucy.

"Oh dear!" bawled Mira.

Everyone started talking. Mira, Levy, Lucy, and Macao were crying. Gray and Natsu started arguing. Erza dropped her Strawberry cake. Wakaba and Gajeel slumped in their chairs.

_***Bang!***_

The pandemonium stopped when the guild doors slammed open. Two oddly familiar figures stepped through the doors and collapsed.

* * *

**Well, that's where I'm gonna stop. Sorry for the late update. School started and I am beat. So from here on out I will be updating much slower. Did you like it? Please leave your thoughts in the reviews! Thanks for reading!**

**XxFrozenFairyxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back! Do you want to know who the mysterious figures are? Find out here! Right now. After this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my OC's Fairy Tail BELONGS to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_**~Wendy and Romeo~**_

_**Everything was covered in a blanket of darkness. Torches that hung on the stone walls, the only source of light. She turned a corner. Visibly shaken of what happened the past day. Her clothes her tattered. She was taking short rapid breaths. **_

_**The light casting ominous shadows around the corridor. Wooden doors lined the walls. The girl came to the end. Twin wooden oak doors stood. A white line drew around . A seal was created. She reached for the knob. One twist. One gasp. One second. She was gone, pulled into the shadows. **_

"_**We need you." a voice said.**_

"_**You and that boy." another said.**_

"_**You will save us. Please help." said a third.**_

_**The shadow hand tossed her back out. She screamed.**_

Wendy sat up startled by that alarming dream. Another scream came from the other side of the bed, on the floor. Romeo's head popped up. Both had a thin layer of sweat on their faces.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Romeo got up from the floor and sat on the bed.

"Nothing. What about you?" Romeo replied.

"Don't worry about me!" Wendy fake giggled.

"…Well, okay. I'm gonna take a shower." Romeo stood up, grabbed a towel, and hesitated. " … Just know you can talk to when you need to. I'll bee their for you. Always." Romeo walked in the bathroom.

"Thank you, Romeo." Wendy whispered to herself.

When Romeo came out of the shower, Wendy was looking for another towel. Once she found one, She walked passed Romeo and gave him a big grin. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks and turned away. After Wendy came out a plate of fruit and eggs were on the bed. She sat near it and picked it up.

"I've never saw you eat bacon and eggs for breakfast at the guild, so I ordered you some fruit instead." Romeo explained from his spot.

"Thank you. May I ask why you were on the floor this morning?" Wendy asked.

"In the middle of the night you kicked me off, so I thought it would be best to sleep on the floor." Romeo explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Wendy apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Hereassured her.

"Thank you, just Thank you. Well, let's get out of here." She said walking out of the room.

'_Thank you, just Thank you? What's that supposed to mean?' _Romeo thought

_**~Fairy Tail~**_

The two figures that passed out at the guild doors were still unconscious. Mira, Lisanna, Lucy, and Levy were attending the two.

"I hope Wendy and Romeo wake up soon." Levy stated

"They've been out for a week. They bett-" Lucy said but was interrupted by a scream. 'Wendy' sat up startled soon followed by 'Romeo'. The four girls screamed in happiness. The master came in, followed by the rest of the guild. 'Wendy and Romeo' gave each other strange looks.

"Alya, where are we?" asked The boy.

"I've no idea, Leander." Alya responded.

Everyone gave them confused looks.

"You're not Wendy and Romeo?" asked Bisca

"No, we're Alya and Leander, From Bellum. Who are you?" asked Alya with a brave face.

"We've got to get back, Alya! We need to stop you know who! He's got the one thing he can't have!" Leander yelled.

"Shut Up! I know! You think it's easy for me! She's my sister! I can't just kill he-" Alya raved.

"You think I want to! My brother is the one who got us into this! We don't have time to be dilly-dallying around with people we don't know! We have to get back to Fairy Tail! Lucy's life depends on this!" Leander cried.

_***POOF!***_

"Oh hello there! Don't mind them it happens all the time. I'm the Fairy of Mystery Agatha!" she beamed.

"It's a real Fairy!" Shouted Makarov

"Yup! The one and only!" She spun in a circle.

"They really have tails!" Alzack stared.

"Now about this little argument. You're all wondering why they just said 'Lucy's life depends on this', right?" They nodded." Well, you see…."

_**.**_

_**.**_

"So you're saying Lucy in your time is terribly sick, and Alya and Leander's siblings have the cure but Zeref has them under some spell, magic has not yet been released, Alya and Leander are Wendy and Romeo from the past, and you're a real Fairy?" Makarov asked

"Uh-huh, that about sums it up. And Romeo and Wendy have been sent to the past because Alya and Leander are too gutless to stop their own family. And Fairy Tail is a _VERY_ respected mercenary guild." Agatha replied. "But there's more…"

_**~Wendy and Romeo~**_

Wendy was silently following Romeo as he asked directions to Fairy Tail.

"So right now we're right her, and we need to get over here." Romeo said pointing to different things on the map.

"We are currently in Bellum and we need to get to Fiore. The land structure is different. And I wanna know how we crossed the ocean!" Wendy fumed.

"Well when we get to Fairy Tail we'll ask Levy. But first, can I ask what you meant by 'Thank you, just thank you'?" Romeo stated.

"Exactly what it says. Well, I'm going for a walk. See ya soon!" Wendy said walking away from Romeo.

Romeo ruffled his hair in frustration.

"Why do I have this feeling we're not in X796 anymore? And that I can't use magic?" Romeo questioned himself.

Romeo walked off to get something to drink, but also to observe. Wendy found a canal that ran through the town, and it instantly reminded her of Lucy. She sat down, closed her eyes and thought about her dream earlier that day. Some kind of movie flashed across her inner eyelids.

"_**Genesis, Stop!"**_

"_**Alya, don't try and stop me! He said he could save us!"**_

"_**He's lying! Did you not see the look in his eyes? They were the eyes of a predator! Sinister, sadistic, degrading, how did you not see that?!" Alya yelled.**_

"_**He didn't have that look!" Genesis shouted**_

_**A man with pitch black hair with an antenna in the center appeared by Genesis. A disturbing smirk across his face.**_

Wendy's eyes snapped open what was happening with her.

Romeo walked the streets of the village, scouting for anything strange. After passing a fruit stand he felt light headed and lead up against a building. One arm across the brick with his forehead lying against it, facing down.

"_**Alter put it down!" **_

"_**Leander, stop. This has nothing to do with you." Alter said in a calm voice.**_

"_**Stop bein' an idiot! You could destroy the world with it!" Shouted a concerned Leander**_

"_**No I won't Genesis wouldn't do that."**_

"_**She was brainwashed! Open your dang eyes!" **_

_**The same black haired man appeared again. Same look .**_

Romeo's eyes widened in horror. Romeo took off running towards somewhere. Along the way he bumped into Wendy, literally. They both hit the ground with a thud.

"Oof!" they both said.

"Romeo, Did you just have this weird-" Wendy said.

" Dream earlier today and a few minutes ago." Romeo finished.

"I saw Zeref. The one who Grimore Heart was after." Wendy said.

"Wendy, stay calm. But I think we're not in Fiore in X796, but four hundred years ago when Zeref was the only Wizard." Romeo said.

* * *

**Well that's it. School has been kickin' my butt. Homework everyday or I'm just too beat to do anything. Please review, they are very much appreciated. Thanks to all those who read and review and enjoy this story! Until next time,**

**XxFrozenFairyxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm so sorry! I'm like practically flunking math, not really but it feels like it. I have a B in it; I'm like a straight A student (I'm not bragging!) so I get disappointed when I get anything lower than an A. You probably hate me for not updating fast enough, well have no fear! Another chapter! I want to thank my followers/favoriters/reviews. All of it means very much to me. Enough of my rambling, onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I doubt Hiro Mashima is a squealing fangirl. So I don't own Fairy **

* * *

_**~Wendy and Romeo~**_

"What do you mean 'We're not in Fiore x796 anymore'?!" Shrieked Wendy.

"We won't be able to see our family until we get out of this predicament. "

"But how did we get here?"

"You do know that I am not a genius right? Oh no! The Grand Magic Games! We're gonna miss it!" Romeo groaned.

"We need to get out of here fast! Wait a minute, they're not holding it this year. A terrible storm ruined the stadium. But we still need to get to Fairy Tail." Wendy said

Romeo nodded. They got up from their spot on the street and headed for the exit. Two people jumped in front of them just as they reached the exit.

"Hello, I'm Alex and this is my twin sister- " The boy beamed.

"Hero! As you can see we're twins! And we need help." The girl finished

"We want to join Fairy Tail. And it's- "

"All the way in Fiore."

"Well we were just heading back their now, so if you want you can come with us." Romeo offered

"That would be great!" The twins cheered at the same time.

"Just please don't finish your sentences for each other. " Wendy pleaded.

"Sure thing!"

Wendy groaned and Romeo stifled a laugh. The four set off for Fiore. Romeo's mind kept wandering on how the twins look like little kittens. When he told Wendy this she giggled. The twins slowed their pace. Alex whispered something to Hero, but Wendy heard it. Her heart dropped. They mentioned something about killing Lucy. She didn't bother to tell Romeo, because he would just go on a rampage. Romeo was just like Natsu when he was eighteen.

She suppressed a chuckle when she thought about Natsu protecting Lucy. **(A/N: By the way, Natsu and Lucy are dating!) **Romeo gave Wendy a side glance and quickly turned way. He quickly chided himself for being so soft. He was a grown man now! The twins sped their pace up.

Alex and Hero seemed around the age eleven. Much too young to do any harm. Wendy shrugged off the ominous feeling. Romeo seeing the discomfort on Wendy's face, he put a hand on her shoulder. He didn't say anything. The twins getting uncomfortable walked on ahead.

_**~Fairy Tail~**_

The talk bout how Wendy and Romeo have been transported in the past, continued well into midnight. Alzack and Bisca left early to put Asuka to bed, Lucy was dragged away by Natsu, Gray had Juvia resting on his shoulder,**(A/N: No this will not have Gray and Juvia as a couple. I'm sorry for all of you who do like it but this story will have Juvia and Lyon, Gray and Cana. Sorry!) **he was just to tired too move her. Lisanna was leaning on Laxus, much to Mira's dismay. Mira was clinging to Freed's arm.

Agatha was telling everyone to go home. Erza complied very quickly, wanting to see Jellal. Alya and Leander had somehow fell asleep (probably from Mirajane's sleep magic.). Soon everyone cleared out of the guild's infirmary.

Mavis, the first guild master, stayed. Her presence unnoticed by the two sleeping figures.

"Zeref." She growled quietly.

_**~Wendy and Romeo~**_

The group of four are currently walking through a forest in Iceberg. It wasn't really pleasant walking through the cold. They had just left Bellum, working their way to Fiore. Let's just say Romeo was fuming. Melting the snow around his feet, metaphorically. The twins wouldn't be quiet. He was freezing. Wendy wouldn't speak. He was about ready to blow his top.

You would figure Romeo wouldn't normally blow up, But he's had a bad time being transported to the past and all. Lucky him, a gigantic monster revealed itself from the shadowing of the trees.

"Finally! Some action!" roared Romeo.

Wendy grabbed the twins and held an arm around each of them. She muttered something about 'an idiot' and 'not paying attention to his surroundings'. Alex stared at Romeo in awe. Hero stared at Romeo in horror. In a few minutes, the monster ran away. Romeo continued walking, still angry. Okay, maybe not angry, more like annoyed.

When they reached a town called Lakeview,(named by the beautiful view of the lake in the center of town) the streets were empty. The twins ran off to explore the town. Wendy walked off toward the lake, Romeo followed. At the center, they met something that silenced them.

A man with a little girl, he was probably her father. The man was crouched down to be eye level with the girl. He was asking her some questions.

"I want to walk, Daddy!" The girl strongly voiced.

" All right, Kisa." Her father agreed.

Romeo watched from the other side of the lake. The father took a hold of Kisa's hand and supported her steps. Kisa seemed to have trouble walking and breathing. Her father was talking to her like nothing was wrong, with a fake smile.

Wendy has seen this before but Kisa had an incurable disease. After a few steps, Kisa began to shake. Her walking slowed. Her father's smile faltered. She fell and he caught her.

"Daddy, I love you!" gasped Kisa.

"I love you too, Kisa. Come on, we'll go home." The father said.

No reply. Kisa's body went limp.

"Kisa? Kisa?! Kisa!~" The father screamed.

Wendy grabbed Romeo's hand and started to pull him away.

Once they were far away Wendy said," We shouldn't have saw that."

Wendy started crying. Romeo pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay. Everything is part of life and death. We don't decide when to go, we just do." Romeo consoled.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing. Being sucked into the past. The twins came back saying they found a place to stay for awhile. Wendy remembered something Grandine said to her when she was little.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Little Wendy ran through the woods, crying. She was doing a job for Grandine ,The Sky Dragon and her Mother, searching for fire wood. Wendy ventured a bit too far and came upon a village. Some man was crazily murdering the townsfolk. A child a little older than her was running way, but was killed._

_Wendy ran back to Grandine Hugging her. _

"_What's wrong?" Grandine asked._

"_Why do people die?" Wendy questioned, sniffling._

"_Well, when it's a persons turn to go, they just go whether they want to or not. But you see when a person leaves this world, they enter a new world. Waiting to come back." _

_Wendy listened intently, not understanding. Soon she fell asleep under Grandine's wing._

"_Someday, you'll understand." Grandine muttered._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Wendy now understood. With a small hint of a smile on her face she followed Romeo, Alex, and Hero the inn.

"_You were right ,Grandine, I finally understand. Thank you. I love you" Wendy thought._

* * *

**Was it good? The part about Kisa, I got the idea from Clannad where Ushio dies. I do NOT own Clannad, just makin' that clear. Well leave your thoughts in the review section. Thanks for sticking with this story! Well I better go study my math! Until Next Time!**

**~Fro**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yup, that's right I'm back! You probably thought I was dead, didn't you? Well, I'm alive and well. Back in November, I was writing my NaNoWriMo. And then, I caught the flu. And I have a project due December 11****th****, so I'm squeezing some time out to give you another chapter of Envy Breeds Hate. Please bear with me, I'm still sick a little so it won't be as good today, sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**.

* * *

_**~Wendy and Romeo~**_

Little kids. They do no harm, right? Well, that's what Romeo thought at first. Alex and Hero were like little devils. They ran around all of the time, they were constantly whining, and they broke things that weren't theirs. Wendy was constantly reprimanding them, but they just wouldn't listen.

Wendy had changed after they saw the scene about Kisa and her father. At times she seemed sad, and others she seemed like nothing could break her happiness. Considering being on the road for two months, the group seemed … stable. They were coming up on a town near the border of Bosco and Iceberg.

"Weelll, this is our stop." Alex said.

"It was nice traveling with you," Hero finished.

"Aunt and Uncle must be worried."

"Bye bye, Wendy, Romeo!" the twins shouted as they dashed off.

Romeo released a sigh of relief, so did Wendy. They glad the 'little devils' were gone, but yet they were also sad. The duo wasted no time in staying in the village since it was still noon. They wanted to get back to Fiore as fast as they could. They cold weather of Iceberg was being replaced with the warmer weather of Bosco.

Bosco. The place where Lucy was almost sent off to. If it wasn't for Natsu, Lucy would've never been in Fairy Tail. Oh how Wendy missed her family. She wondered on how the relationship with Natsu and Lucy was going, if Gray finally got the courage to ask Cana out, or Juvia accepting Lyon. She was missing out on the precious time with her family, but she was glad at least one of them was there with her.

Romeo. The kid who was always known as Macao's brat of a son. The guild loved him dearly and so did he. He missed the times when Elfman gave lectures about how manly it was to be a man. He missed Mira's motherly touch. And most of all he missed his dad.

Most people would've guessed that Romeo would miss Natsu the most, but it was ultimately Macao, the boy's father. The time when Macao didn't return from Mt. Hakobe, he died a little on the inside. When Natsu, Lucy, and Happy brought him back, Romeo didn't know what do. Romeo never remembered his mother but he was happy enough with his dad and with Fairy Tail, he didn't need more.

Fairy Tail was like a death trap to the townspeople. The members were always drunk, they constantly fought, and they always ended up breaking something on a mission. But, the always protected the people of Magnolia. To the members Fairy Tail was their home, their family. Makarov Dreyar made sure his members were happy. He was everyone's father.

The thought of not being in Fairy Tail was unthinkable. But then, the members disappeared and their family fell apart. Now the family was repaired and the members laughed and joked around again. There was no way two of the younger members was going to destroy that family bond again.

Wendy continued walking alongside Romeo thinking about Carla. Carla was everything to Wendy and if anything happened to one, the other would be devastated. She was going to make it back and nothing was going to stop her.

_**~Fairy Tail~**_

To say the First was mad was an understatement. Every member has seen Makarov mad at one point in their lives. And people have seen Natsu angry, too. She looked like a combination of both. Brows furrowing together and fists clenched, plus she was on fire. How an ethereal body set herself on fire, no one knew, and no one was going to ask either.

Alya and Leander had woken up a couple of weeks ago. They had became members of Fairy Tail, since they were in the past. All was, to say the least, good. Until Agatha came with a panic struck fairy.

_**~Wendy and Romeo~**_

The two had made it through Bosco by the end of the month and were now in Oak Town Fiore. A large castle stood in the center of town. It resembled the Phantom Lord guild hall. The place where Gajeel and Juvia had came from.

It was dark and gloomy looking, how it was a guild and not a dark guild puzzled Wendy.

Romeo was tense, very tense. He saw a person's shadow follow him and Wendy around and he was… cautious. Wendy meant a lot to him and the guild; he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. The trip form Bellum to Bosco strengthened their bond, and he was closer to her than he had ever been.

Romeo was relieved when the shadow disappeared from his sights.

"Ro-" Wendy had started when a hand clasped over her mouth.

Wendy hadn't realized she had walked ahead of Romeo and he was farther back.

"Wendy!" Romeo shouted.

Something hard connected with his head and his vision was getting blurry. Wendy struggled against the person restraining her. Someone slipped a cloth over her nose.

"Gihi, that was easier than I thought." spoke a familiar voice.

"Juvia has to agree."

_Gajeel, Juvia, what are you doing? _Wendy thought as she slipped out of conciseness.

* * *

**Okay, so how was it? Didn't see that comin' did ya? Yep it was Gajeel and Juvia. Are they bad people again? You'll just have to wait and see! Sorry for the lack of speech here, but this is more of a descriptive chapter than plot chapter. Well, leave your thoughts in the reviews and I bring you a new chapter as soon as I can. Until next time,**

**~Lumin.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh, wow, I haven't updated since December 8****th****. I haven't updated for FIVE months. That's a long time. I finally got my Twilight Princess Disk to work, so I've been playing that. See, I got it when it came out like back in 2008, but my sister played it, then I tried and got mad. I really hate Lakebed Temple and Arbiter's Ground, but I tried to play it back in March, but it wouldn't work, and I got it to work at the end of April, and I have been playing it like it's my life since. And I had Writer's Block, hate that little bugger so much, but I decided to get a chapter out. And don't even mention testing, anyway, onward to chapter 8 of **_**Envy Breeds Hate.**_

**Disclaimer: I doubt Hiro Mashima is a worshipper of himself.**

* * *

_**~Wendy and Romeo~**_

Outside the faint drizzle turned to a raging storm. Gajeel carried Romeo and Wendy under each arm. Romeo struggled in his unconscious stated, Wendy had a stray tear flow down her cheek.

* * *

_**~Wendy's dream~**_

She was home. She'd be with Carla, Happy, Natsu, Lucy and everyone else. She wasn't wandering Fiore trying to find a way home. Romeo stood next to her as they faced the main doors to Fairy Tail. With a deep breath, they pushed the doors open.

"We're home!" They shouted, grins so huge their face would've split.

The first to notice their presence wasn't the guild members, but people who looked exactly the same as they did.

"What? Who are you?!" The boy demanded.

"What do you mean 'Who are you'? I should be asking-" Romeo demanded back.

The sound of a tray falling and glass shattering filled the air.

"Wendy, Romeo! You're home!" Mirajane exclaimed with clasped hands held to her mouth.

"Yeah, we just got back…" Wendy stated.

Mira ran up to them with the rest of the members following up behind her, smashing the duo.

"Hey, hey! Get off!" Romeo yelled.

Nobody listened.

"Listen to the boy, they don't have much time here. This has Zeref written all over it." Mavis ordered from her perch. " Wendy, Romeo, meet Leander and Alya. The you from the past. Somehow, you ended up switching time periods. Whatever you do, hurry and find Fairy Tail. With the four of you being paradoxes, something's bound to happen."

"Master!"

"Erza, where have you been?" Makarov asked.

"Gray and Cana have gone missing along with Lyon Vastia."

"Wendy, hurry and return to your body. Find those three and make it to Fairy Tail. Hurry!" Mavis directed.

"But I just got back! I don't want to leave yet!" Wendy cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Wendy, please!" Mavis begged.

Out of nowhere Wendy's eyes roll back and so do Romeo's. Their spirits return to the body it once belonged to.

_**~Dream end~**_

* * *

The stone corridor and glass windows were being assaulted by the relentless rain. Three figures rushed down the hallways. The two larger figures were carrying another smaller figure. Well, one of them was smaller than the carrier.

"Lyon! Hurry up! We can't fight them without our magic, now run!"

"What do you think I'm doing, Gray? You aren't carrying a person your size!"

Cursing came from down the path.

"In here!" The woman ordered as she spotted as wooden door.

She opened the door and allowed the two men in and shut the door after her. The hard stone floor turned to wet, grassy ground and the stone walls turned to towering trees.

"Juvia, hurry and check the doors. We've got to get the brats back!" Came through the door.

The woman motioned for the men to go on while she watches the rear. The rain was still going strong, but was being limited by the canopy of the trees. No longer being pursued as they had been running for a while now, and no other sounds but the rain and them, they stopped to rest.

The two men laid the younger teens against the trunk of a large tree while they settled across the muddied path. The younger teens turned out to be Wendy and Romeo.

Wendy's eyes fluttered open and she shot up. She latched onto Romeo and started shaking him awake.

"Romeo, Romeo wake up! We have to find Gray and Cana!"

Romeo woke much more calmer than the blue-haired girl.

"So you had that dream, too."

"Hey." a deep voice interrupted the teens.

"Long time, no see, huh?"

"Why am I stuck with the Fairies?"

Wendy turned around and her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Gray, Cana, Lyon?"

"That's what I said," Gray muttered

"Ignoring that comment, where are we?" Lyon asked,

Thinking slightly, Romeo replied. "Last time I remember, we were walking through Oak Town, and got in a pickle."

Wendy looked around, eyes gazing over the trees. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, then she saw it. The tree she used to store her instruments in.

"Guys, I know where we are! We're in East Forest. That's the same tree I used to keep my instruments hidden. It's got the same branch that looks like a dragon!" Wendy exclaimed. "Follow me!"

She found the way to Fairy Tail. She might actually, finally get home!

* * *

**Okay, yes it's short, very short, but I have Writer's Block. And I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of anything for Fairy Tail's P.O.V.. Please keep supporting me and check out my other stories.**

_**Bleach**_**: Daddy**

_**Fairy Tail:**_** How Fate Binds Us**

_**Fullmetal Alchemist:**_** This Is Just The Beginning.**

**Until Next Time.**

**Luminescent Frost.**


End file.
